The Date
by Lunaly
Summary: This is a Witch Hunter fanfiction. Xing asks Tasha an unexpected question. What will happen?


**Okay, I'm back again but I have writers block with all of my other stories, so I'm very, very, VERY sorry!! TT^TT**

**This is a Witch Hunter fanfic, since I'm now obsessed with the manga! ^^U This is also my first BoyxBoy fanfiction ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Witch Hunter, this would actually happen and I wouldn't have to write this. -.-**

**WARNING: SHONEN-AI!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

"Oh Tasha~"

Well, there goes my peaceful day off. "What do you want Xing." I growled. When silence met my question I, against my better judgement, turned around and was met with Xing's beaming grin. I twitched and questioned, "Well?"

When his grin only became wider, I immediately went on guard. That grin never meant anything good for me. If anything, it meant that he was going to annoy the hell out of me until I gave into whatever he wanted to do. Great, juuust great. Sarcasm can be such a sweet thing.

"Weeell, you see Tasha, since we both have the day off," at that I twitched again, who was the soon to be dead idiot that gave Xing and me a day off at the same time, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me!" he finished brightly.

I didn't hear anything after I heard the word 'date' pass through his lips.

My right eyebrow was twitching as I held my gun to his forehead, "Would you care to repeat that." I hissed through my teeth.

I watched, satisfied, as he laughed nervously and said, rather loudly,"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutonadatewithmesincewebothhavethedayoff!"

"No." I glared at him, turned around, and started to walk away, intent on going to my room and sleeping. That didn't work out to well.

I felt a sudden weight on my back that introduced my face to the floor and heard Xing whining, "Please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Why don't you just go bother some girl to go on a date with you!? I'm sure **they'd** be more than happy to!" I growled once agin. Hmm, I'm growling a lot lately. I wonder why?

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

He. Is. Way. To. Annoying. "If I say yes, will you stop pestering me?!" I finally yelled.

He was grinning again, "Yes."

I sighed, there was no way of getting out of this now. "Fine," I said, "But you're paying for everything."

Xing nodded frantically, saying, "Of course,"

He then proceeded to take my hand and drag me towards the town. I looked at him warily and asked, "Where are we going?"

When he said, "Hiryuu's." I, as much as I hated to admit it, was surprised. Hiryuu's was a place that many couple's frequented because of its 'romantic' atmosphere. It was also very expensive. If Xing was taking me there, what did that tell me.

That he actually... '_No, that's impossible,_'

When we arrived, still in full uniform, we gathered more than a few odd looks. What annoyed me though was the fact that he already had reservations made for this place, which meant that he had planned this. I decided to glare at him. He obviously felt my glare as he started to sweat a bit and he turned to look at me grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I kinda already decided that I wasn't going to take no for an answer with this."

I sighed and glared at him, "You're lucky that I don't shoot you right now."

"I know, I know," he amended.

When we were led to our table, which was secluded from the rest.

**(AN: I'm just going to skip to the end of the date, seeing as I've never been on one, I really don't know what they'd do)**

* * *

We had just left Hiryuu's, and all the while we were there, he hadn't tried anything. But who was to say that just because he **hadn't** meant that he **wouldn't**.

When I came out of my thoughts, we were already back to HQ. Wow, how did that happen?

"Finally done thinking?" Xing teased, an affectionate glint in his eyes, along with another emotion I couldn't identify.

I looked away blushing slightly. I'm blushing! What in the world is wrong with me! And the affection in his eyes wasn't helping me any.

Wait. His eyes!? I took another look at him, and sure enough, his trademark sunglasses were missing.

I frowned and asked, "Where'd your glasses go?" I liked him better with his glasses. When he wore them I didn't feel all weird and tingly like I did now.

He raised his brow at me, "I took them off, not much use for them when it's dark out," he answered, "Why?"

"No reason," I said turning away and, great I was blushing again!

"Here we are." I heard him say. I looked up to see what he was talking about, only to see that we were in front of my dorm.

"Oh, thanks." When did we get here?

I opened my door and was about to go in when Xing started to talk again, "Tasha,"

I turned around and started, "What do you wan-"

And he kissed me. Not like a kiss on the cheek or the forehead like I used to do for Aria. No, he kissed me full on the lips.

When he pulled away, I was sure my face looked like a tomato. "You almost forgot my good night kiss!~" he chirped.

* * *

As I closed my door I took one more look at the knocked out Xing laying on the floor behind me, a tranquilizing dart sticking out of his forehead.

Still blushing, I let a small smile come across my face as I closed my door.

Never noticing a certain moon's eyes opening and a loving smile stretch across their lips.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good, bad, whatever? Please review! ^^ I suppose you could call part of the last part a bit of a spoiler for those he haven't read that far in the manga ^^U sorry!**


End file.
